The present invention relates to a gas generator assembled in an airbag device and the like, a vessel for the gas generator and a method of manufacturing the vessel. More particularly, the pesent invention relates to a vessel in which a securing structure of a partition wall in the vessel is improved, a method of manufacturing the vessel and a gas generator using the vessel.
As a gas generator used in an airbag device and the like, there is a gas generator arranged such that the interior of a cylindrical vessel is separated into a plurality of chambers by ;a partition wall, and each chamber is filled with a gas generating agent as well as provided with an igniter. An mount of a gas ejected from the gas generator and a period of time during which the ejection of the gas continues can be controlled by energizing the igniters at a different timing or by energizing only a portion of the igniters.
The partition wall is conventionally secured to the vessel by pre-fitting and deforming the vessel inward as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,973 and Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 10-329638.
Since the vessel is formed strong, a device for uniformly deforming and press-fitting the vessel in a diameter-reducing direction is considerably complex in construction.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vessel for a gas generator, wherein a partition wall can be easily formed in the vessel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing the vessel for the gas generator relatively easily.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gas generator using the above vessel.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
A vessel for a gas generator of the present invention has a cylindrical shape. The interior of the cylindrical vessel is partitioned into a plurality of chambers by a partition wall, and the outer peripheral surface of the partition wall closely contacts the inner peripheral surface of the vessel. The partition wall is caused to closely contact the inner peripheral surface of the vessel by plastically deforming the partition wall in a diameter-increasing direction, i.e. radially outwardly thereof.
Preferably, an annular portion is formed along the outer periphery of the partition wall and is caused to come into intimate contact with the inner peripheral surface of the vessel by plastic deformation.
It is sufficient only to press the partition wall with tools, such as punches or the like, inserted from both ends of the vessel to plastically deform the partition wall as described above, and accordingly a device for fixing the partition wall is very simple. Further, when the annular portion is plastically deformed, it can be easily plastically deformed by a concentrating press force to the annular portion. In addition, since the partition wall is in intimate contact with the inner peripheral surface of the vessel in a large area, a gas sealing property can be enhanced.
A gas generator of the present invention includes the vessel, gas generating agents filled in the respective chambers in the vessel, and igniters disposed in the respective chambers for starting gas generating reaction of the gas generating agents.